


Ungesagte Worte

by alex_picasso



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie and Bertolt are getting married, F/M, M/M, Pining, Reiner ist the best friend, Unrequited Love, Wrote this just to improve my English skills lol, sad reiner braun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_picasso/pseuds/alex_picasso
Summary: Ungesagte Worte [ger.=unspoken words]Reiner watches Bertold and Annie falling in love.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Ungesagte Worte

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to everyone who reads this!  
> I actually just wrote this to improve my English skills, so please give me some feedback ^-^'  
> Enjoy some heartbroken Reiner.

“You know... I’ll always be there for you. So just go on your date and leave the kids to me.”

What he really meant was ‘fuck it all and date me’. Not that he would ever say this, when the way Bertold looked at Annie was so obvious. But still, it was what he meant.

“So, you think it went well? Then I’m happy for you! When is your next date?“

What he really meant was ‘It went well? That’s good for you, but look at the way it broke me.’ But he would never say this, he would just keep quiet. After all, he was happy. Happy, that the love which his friend felt for the blond girl seemed returned.  
Of course there also were times when he wished, that the brownhaired boy wasn’t in love with Annie, but with him. That he would be able to show his feelings towards the other, that he reciprocated them. But these were only imaginations, Bertold would never love him the way, he loved the boy. Never.

“Wait, you two are dating?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier, Bert?”

Reiner felt betrayed. Because his friend didn’t told him, that he was in a relationship with Annie for two weeks now. Of coarse there was no reason why he should have told him, but the blond boy wanted to know. He wanted to know what Berthold was doing, wanted to be selfish and still be the most important person in his life. But these were just some stupid thoughts, he would never be able to stand next to the other guy. He would never be able to get those special looks from him, full of affection. He would never be able to touch him, to kiss him, to do all the things that he imagined doing ever since he was 14.  
It was all useless, because Bertold wasn’t in love with him. He has never been.

“P-propose? Don’t you think, it’s a bit early?”  
“Yeah, but I really want to do it.”  
“Then I support you, you can rely on me.”

Reiner acted all reliable, but in truth, he was just scared. Scared of the future that Bertold and Annie will have. In which he isn’t involved. Maybe as a best man, but that’s not the position he wanted.  
Reiner was selfish. And because he was selfish, he wanted more. More than he ever deserved, more than he would ever get.

“Why are you still single? Do you see someone?”  
“Well... I guess you could say that...”  
“Who is it?! Wait, is it Historia.”  
“You’ve got much more important thing to worry about right now, so leave my love life alone!”

It’s true that he saw someone. But it wasn’t Historia. It wasn’t a girl, it was you. He couldn’t describe how much he wanted to tell him everything in this moment, but he would’ve ruined everything. And because he didn’t wanted Bertold to feel bad, he kept his mouth shut. 

“So you are married now... Congrats!”  
“Thank you! Thanks for helping me all this years, I’m really grateful!”  
“Don’t mention it! After all, you’re my best friend!”

He would never stop loving Bertold. That was one thing, he realized over the years. The other this was, that Bertold would never love him. And no matter how much it hurt, he couldn’t change that fact.  
So he would just keep playing the best friend who was unable to start a relationship and die alone. Everything, if just Bertold was happy.


End file.
